Ablus Severus Potter
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: About Harry Potters sons time at hogwarts One Shot


As I boarded the train I looked out the window and saw my dad waving. I couldn't help but love him with all my heart at that moment no matter how annoying it is when people find out I am the son of the famous Harry Potter, Famous Quidditch Player and of course The Boy Who Lived The Chosen one, Whatever name was preferred. The train started to chug away and I felt it moving underneath my feet. I kept waving at my family and I mouthed to my sister "Lily I love you." She mouthed back "I wanna go too." She always makes me laugh.

Rose and I walked down the hallway of the train. We couldn't find anywhere to sit so she went into James Compartment and sat down. "Woah I don't need my Cousin and my little brother here to ruin my life go sit somewhere else." I looked at my brother in disgust "James you can be really mean you know that right?" He smiled and nodded and jestured us to leave. "Come on Rose let's go sit somewhere we're wanted," She nodded and we walked away from my brother.

"Hey," Said a voice. I looked around. "Behind you silly," Said the same voice. I turned around to see someone who I didn't know. "Who are you?" I asked bewildered. "I am Scorpios Malfoy it looks like you guys need a place to sit and no one is sitting in my compartment but well, me." We smiled and went into the compartment. "I'm Al and this is my cousin and my best friend Rose," I smiled. Rose glared at me "Albus Severus no one calls you Al expect Uncle Ha…." She stopped as I gave her a stern look to shut up. The boy in the compartment laughed at us. "What," I asked irritably. He smirked "Just the fact you introduced her as your best friend and you're in a fight before I can say anything else." He kept laughing.

"Rosie," I whispered "That's the guys son Dad and Uncle Ron were talking about. They don't like his dad remember?" She nodded "Shut up its rude and you know it." I laughed. "So Al," Scorpios asked "What house do you wanna be in?" I looked up at him from the book I was reading "Oh I want to be in Gryffindor like my Father and Grandparents." Scorpios nodded "Rose you?" She Smiled at him "Well I want to be in Gryffindor too but Ravenclaw sounds pretty good too." He smiled "I want to be in whatever house you guys are in."

"Oh My dad said you'd be in Slytherin like your father," I said rudely before I could stop myself. "And who's your Dear Daddy," He sneered back at me. "Harry Potter," I muttered under my breath embarrassed. "Oh well don't worry, I'm nothing like my no good scum of a father," He smiled back at us. "I scared ya huh?" I nodded "Just a little, I didn't mean to say that anyway it slipped out."

"Slytherin Isn't a bad house to be in ya know?" I was shocked to hear this. "Bu- Wh- Really?" He nodded laughing at my shock. Rose Nodded also "Albus Severus just calm down, whatever house you're in it doesn't really matter all that much does it?" No one understands do they? "It matters to me," I thought if Rose and Scorpios were in Slytherin I'd wanna be there if they were in Ravenclaw Hufflepuff or Gryffindor I'd wanna be in that house. I finally understand it now. Rosie saw the look in my eye and smiled. We changed into our robes and than finally after everything we were there. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Away from the famous parents. Mum and Dad both Qudditch players for England and Dad being The Chosen One who lived or something like that. Finally somewhere just to be me and only me. It was simply the best treasure I had ever heard of.

"Firs' Years this way Firs' years," Greeted Hagrid's Familiar and Friendly voice. I ran over "Hey Hagrid," I smiled. He took me up into a hug "I can't believe your finally here," He smiled. "Yep I'm here," He laughed.

"James you're a Filthy piece of scum now leave me alone," I heard someone saying. I looked around to see my brother levitating a pretty girl who was in Ravenclaw. "James put her down," I screamed at him. He looked at me and laughed "And what are ya gonna do little brother? You can't do anything but tell Mummy." I Glared at him. I turned back around and realizing my brother was a complete bully here I got into the boats.

Scorpios and Rose were in my boat. We were completely silent taking in the awe of the school. It was the best thing I had ever seen. We docked at the school. It was brilliant. We walked into the school waiting to be sorted, It was super exciting and scary. Is there really a bad house to be in? I mean there are gonna be nice people in every single house no matter what. Wouldn't there?

We walked into the Great Hall and sorting started after what seemed like hours. I was completely unaware of everything imagining what house I'd be in until I heard the name

Weasly, Rose

I was nervous for her as I saw her walk up to the sorting hat. She sat down with a scared look on her face. As soon as the hat touched her Busy Red hair It Screamed out…..

GYRIFFINDOR

I smiled knowing she was where she'd be happy and I zoned back out. I suddenly imagined me in a different house than Rose. Could that be possible? It would be awful without her.

Potter, Albus Severus

Oh no. I slowly walked up to the hat shaking. The hat was placed on my untidy black hair and it started talking to me "Your father said anything but Slytherin you know? Do you feel the same way? Anything but Slytherin?" I Whispered "Anything is fine." I was thinking Kill me I was just so nervous. The hat screamed out

SLYTHERIN

My brother screamed from the Gryffindor table "You are so NOT My Brother anymore." I hid my face and walked over to the Slytherin Table. My face was redder than Mums hair. I wanted to completely disappear. And when Dad found out he'd tell me I should have said I didn't want Slytherin. Suddenly I saw Scorpios over at the table. "Hey," I whispered.

The prefects lead us to our dormitories after ages in the Great Hall. James glaring at me the entire time, He was kidding about me being Slytherin but I ended up in there anyway. How did I end up in Slytherin? I sighed as the prefect said "Hungarian Horntail" and the dugon opened. "That's the password don't forgot it," He said simply. "It will change over the year but you will be notified." He led us in. It was so friendly and welcoming in the common room.

We went to our dormitories and fell asleep within seconds of heads hitting pillows. Dreams of potions and spells and magical creatures and herbology flooded my mind. The one thing I dreamed of that was unpleasant was flying. Oh how I wanted to stay away from flying lessons. Everyone would expect me to be great like my famous parents or my seeker brother but, last time I was on a broom made me swear I'd never get on a broom again. Of course, I had a flying lesson tomorrow.

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, the first class of the day was the one I was looking most forward too. Uncle Ron said "You'll love potions cause you don't have the same teacher I did." He always made me laugh at the weirdest things.

I sent Mum and Dad a letter this morning about everything that had happened. I hoped they'd get it soon. The longer it took I figured the more curious I'd be about how they felt, me being in Slytherin and all. I also told them James was bullying that girl.

I walked into potions with Scorpios. Suddenly I saw a girl a recognized, "Hey Annie." She looked up and hid her face after she waved me over to sit by her. Scorpios sat down beside me and I sat beside Annie. She whispered "What are you doing with that kid," Glaring at Scorpios. "He's my new friend. He's really nice give him a chance." Suddenly the teacher walked in "Silence everyone, we are going to get along great." Potions was pretty boring we took notes. We didn't learn anything except shoving a bezoar down someone's throat could save them from most poisons.


End file.
